English Paper
by csouthard11
Summary: "No," Brick cuts her off. "Blossom, you can break up with me because you hate me, you can break up with me because I did something horrible, HELL, break up with me because you don't find me attractive, but don't break up with me because you haven't written an English paper yet. You'll regret it, I know you." (Mostly REDS with slight BLUES and GREENS.) ONESHOT


The courser blinks over and over again, disappearing and reappearing like a magic trick. Teasing her as she stares at the screen. Three Weeks. She'd had three weeks to write the paper, three weeks to come up with a topic, and write about it. Three weeks. Now here she is, the night before the assignment is due, the only words she's typed? Her name, and the date, in the top right hand corner of the paper, three spaces above the blinking courser.

_Utonium, Blossom_

_January, 17th, 2014_

She places her head on her hands. Never before has she procrastinated so much on anything, not once in her life. Never has she asked for an extra night for an assignment, in fact she has always been the first one in every class to turn things in, and she doesn't plan on ruining that reputation tomorrow. She's decided, she'll finish this paper tonight, or die trying.

"What do I write about?" She asks herself, blinking down at the dark wood of the table. The assignment was very broad, a two page paper recalling a memory. Any memory. for some reason though, Blossom's mind is blank. She can't remember any memories that could fill two pages.

"Hey." A deep voice startles her, making her jump slightly in her chair, her arms flailing out from under her head, spilling he cup of water she had brought up earlier, right onto her laptop.

"BRICK!" She practically screams, glaring from him to the computer, which is now supporting a completely black screen. "Shit." She mumbles, holding down the power button, then pressing it over and over again, then pressing all of the buttons on the keyboard, anything to bring the type screen back. She jumps a bit when she touches the 'A' key, and it sends a slight shock through her finger tips. "ow."

"Don't touch it!" Brick scolds, grabbing her hand. "We'll go shopping tomorrow and I'll buy you a new one. You had everything backed up right?"

She groans and pulls her legs up to her chair, so that her chest is resting against her knees. She lays her head down gently onto her legs and starts crying. "I don't have until tomorrow. "She sobs into her jeans. "I have to write a paper."

"A paper?" Brick asks, getting onto his knees on the brown carpeted floor. "The paper for English class?"

She nods into her knees. "I haven't even started it." She turns to him. "I've never not turned in an assignment on time."

He chuckles, bringing his hand up to her face and pushing the hair out of her eyes, Fustian-pink orbs that stare back at him, rimmed with red from crying.

"We're Seniors Bloss." He leans forward and kisses the top of her head. "Teachers expect this kind of stuff."

"Not from me." She shakes her head. "Brick, I have spent eery single day these past couple of months with you, ever since we started dating." She takes a deep breath. "I love you Brick."

"I love you too." He says, leaning forward to kiss her. She stops him.

"But, I think we should break up."

"What?" He stares back at her. "What?" He repeats again, not sure if her heard her right.

"i think we should break up." She says again, pulling her head up from her knees as staring down at him. "You're distracting me Brick. I can't... Not now. I need to focus, this is the most important year for me, I have to get into a good college Brick."

"Blossom." He moves, standing up so that now he's the one staring down. "This is one paper, you're just stressed. You put so much pressure on yourself, and you never ask for help, and it's just finally catching up to you."

She watches him for a minute. "Maybe you're right." She says, making him smile. "Or maybe you're not. I think we should-"

"No," Brick cuts her off. "Blossom, you can break up with me because you hate me, you can break up with me because I did something horrible, HELL, break up with me because you don't find me attractive, but don't break up with me because you haven't written an English paper yet. You'll regret it, I know you."

She looks down at his feet now, unable to stay strong for much longer. "Brick, please. Just go."

"No." He leans down and grabs her chin, pulling her face up so she's looking at him. "Blossom. I love you, and I'm not leaving unless you look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me too."

She turns her head away from his grasp, looking at her light pink walls. "I can't." She whispers. "Brick, I told you I love you, but two people can love each other and still not be the best for each other."

"That's bullshit." He growls. "You know it is."

"We're only seniors." She says, feeling the heat as more tears rush down her face.

"Do your parents love each other?" He asks, taking her off guard. "I mean, really love each other."

She nods slowly, biting her lip.

"When did they start dating?"

She shakes her head. "Brick-"

"WHEN DID THEY START DATING?!" He yells the question at her.

"Sophomore year." She answers. "But we're-"

"Do you love me?" He asks, moving so that he's in her line of vision, staring into her eyes. Red versus Pink, a contest.

"Yes." She answers, blinking.

"Okay." He stands up. "Do you want me to leave?" He asks, and she knows that if she says yes he will, he'll leave and they'll be over. Now, though, she realizes she doesn't.

She shakes her head. "No." She answers, looking up at him. "I don't want you to leave."

He takes a step towards her and wraps his arms around her. Pulling her close to him. "I think I can help you with the paper problem." He whispers to her. "I can get you an extra day without you having to ask for it."

She pulls back and stares at him, curious. "How?"

He smirks, before kissing the top of her forehead. "You'll see." He moves, leaning down and picking her up in his arms, carrying her towards the bed. "Tomorrow."

Blossom smiles a little, laughing.

"What?" Brick asks, laying down beside her on the bed.

"I bet my family is listening at the door right now." She whispers, motioning for him to go open the door. It would've been kind of hard not to hear them through these thin walls.

Brick smiles, biting his lip to stop from snickering when he puts his hand on the door knob, holding up three fingers to Blossom and counting down on them before twisting it.

In a second there are six people on the ground beside at his feet. Blossom's two sisters, Buttercup and Bubbles. Brick's two brothers, Butch and Boomer. As well as Both of Blossom's parents, John and Sarah.

"I'm surprised at you." Brick places a hand on his chest. "It's not polite to snoop you know."

Butch stands up and chuckles, grabbing onto Buttercup's arm to help her up, but she pulls away, mumbling that she can get herself up. "I didn't know you were such a hopeless romantic Brick." He laughs, making Brick's face glow a hot red.

Bubbles nods, accepting help from Boomer. "It's adorable."

"Butch, you're quite the romantic yourself." Boomer points out. "We all heard you talking to Buttercup at Christmas dance last month." He laughs, watching as Both Butch and Buttercup's faces turn to match Brick's shade of red.

Bubble's nods again. "That was so sweet."

"Oh Shut up." Butch mumbles, grabbing Buttercup's arm and pulling her out of the room behind him as he stomps out.

"Well, have fun guys." Bubble's giggles, waving and skipping out of the room, Boomer following closely behind her.

"Not too much fun though." John warns, staring at Brick as Sarah pulls him out.

* * *

The next day Blossom walks into her English class alone, fear enveloping her entire being. Usually she walks in with Brick, since he has the same class, but she hasn't seen him since breakfast. He wasn't in any of the other classes they have together, and she's been a little worried about him.

She takes her seat, staring at the empty one beside him. Wondering if his absence has something to do with what he told her yesterday, he said he would help her with the paper problem, but it's too late now. The teacher will take role, and ask for the papers, and she won't have anything to turn in.

She stares harder at Brick's empty desk, sweat developing on her forehead, her breath speeding up. She wouldn't even mind being here with nothing to turn in if she didn't have to be alone.

"Miss Utonium?" She turns her head to the teacher's voice. "Are you alright?" He asks. "I've called your name three times."

"Oh." She smiles shyly. "Sorry, I'm here."

He nods and goes on with the list, not noticing as she splits into an all out panic.

"Alright class, now first things first today is the day to turn in your pa-"The teacher is cut off right at his announcement by a loud ringing, and water from the ceiling. A fire. Someone had pulled the fire alarm, there was a fire.

Blossom rushes out with the rest of her class, looking around for her sisters. When she sees them she rushes towards them, they're with Boomer and Butch, and. .

"Brick?" She asks. "What happened to you!" She demanded. "You haven't been to any classes."

He smirks. "I was a little busy setting up this little distraction from class."

Her eyes widen. "You set off a fake fire alarm?" She asks, horrified that he would do something like that.

He shakes his head. "Nah, that would've gotten me in trouble." He points towards Buttercup and Butch. "You forget that these two have science this block? I just got Butch to 'Accidentally' mess up some chemicals and BAM! fire."

Blossom stares at him, her mouth hanging open.

He stops smiling. "A-are you mad?" He asks. "I though you would-"

"Mad?" She interrupts him, leaping forward and kissing him hard on the lips. "You set the school on fire for me."

Butch raises his hand. "Actually I did that."

Brick waves him off, not moving away from Blossom's kiss.

"Man." Butch crosses his arm. "I did all the work and he gets the kiss."

Buttercup rolls her eye and grabs the back of his neck, shoving his face down into hers, kissing him.

"Happy?" She asks, pulling away from him.

He stares at her dazed for a moment, then he smirks. "Not yet." He pulls her back to him, starting another set of passionate kisses.

Boomer pouts towards Bubbles, making his eyes as big and cute as he can.

She giggles and leans up, not wanting to be left out of the make-out party either.

He gladly accepts, leaning down and caressing her face with his hands.

"Man." Brick says, smiling down at Blossom. "I should set the school on fire more often."

"It was still me." Butch hisses angrily before Buttercup pulls him back to her, shutting him up with her tongue.

* * *

_Utonium, Blossom_

_January, 17th, 2014_

_One of my favorite memories happened only a few months ago, five to be exact. August 15th, 2013. I remember it was raining, hard_

_outside my window. My sisters and I had been planning on going out that night, to a party we had been invited to. The rain, though_

_stopped us from leaving the house. Bubbles, the last born of us triplets, didn't want to spent hours putting makeup on when it might_

_Just get ruined by the rain anyway, and Buttercup, the second born after me, doesn't like to go out when it rains anyway. She says it_

_Makes her sleepy, and just a little sad when it rains._

_On this particular rainy Thursday we had decided that in substitution for the party we would just stay in our living room and watch _

_movies all day. Our plan did not, however, include someone knocking on out door right in the middle of the rain storm. We hadn't been_

_Paying much attention to it, but by this time the rain had developed into a mixture of rain and hail, beating down on our visitor. My sisters_

_and I argued for a moment about who had to open the door, until it eventually ended with me getting frustrated and going to open it myself._

_To my surprise we didn't have only one unexpected visitor at our door, we had three._

_There on the porch stood Brick, Butch, and Boomer Jojo. Boys I had known only from their reputations at school. They were shivering out in the _

_cold. Brick was the one to speak, asking if they could come inside until the storm was over, and I would never turn someone down in a position_

_like this. I told them to come inside, and went upstairs to get some blankets, and some of my father's clothes because theirs were absolutely_

_soaked all the way through. They needed to change or they would get terribly sick, though thy probably would anyways going just by the way_

_they looked when they came inside._

_When they had thanked me, and changed into the clothes, which were just a bit too large for them, we made our way into the living room_

_so that they could warm up beside the heater. My sisters greeted them, and I explained the situation. Buttercup wasn't too happy, being that_

_she didn't much like strange people being in our home, and Bubbles had already been up making them soup to ward away illness._

_After a while we had begun talking, realizing the similarities in our personalities. Brick and I both had many common hobbies, Reading, writing,_

_we even learned about having compatible music taste. Queen, Prince, The backstreet boys. Of course Buttercup, being as civilized as she is, _

_questioned his sexuality at this point. Butch, who had been quiet until then, burst into laughter, agreeing with her. Bubbles and Boomer weren't_

_acknowledging the conversation in anyway, they were too deep in their own._

_My sisters and I could all see at this point that this was the beginning of something, and good or bad we would ride it out._

* * *

"What do you think?" She asks, showing Brick her paper. "It's not finished yet, but this is the first page."

He smiles, reading over it, then looks at her. "It's good." He moves his hand out so that it's on top of hers. They're sitting together on the floor of her bedroom, her new laptop between them. "What's going on the second page?"

She smiles. "A skip forward to where we are now, dating, in love."

He leans forward, pushing the laptop out of his way as he moves down to kiss her, which she doesn't protest to.

She thinks to how just a day earlier she had thought it was his fault she couldn't write her paper. Not once in her life has she been so glad to be wrong.


End file.
